


Underneath

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Until Further Notice [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 100 word drabble, Day 21, Klaine Advent, M/M, Underneath, until further notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine Advent day 21. Another 100 word drabble from back in ‘Until Further Notice’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

The sex between them is great. Obviously. It’s more than great, it’s sensational and mind blowing and what’s surprising is the emotional attachment that comes with it and how it adds an erotic element all on its own.

 

But what Blaine is really, truly enjoying about getting up close and personal (finally) with Kurt, is watching him shed those layers and getting a good idea of what’s _underneath_ the multimillionaire, fashion design icon.

 

It’s getting to see what actually makes Kurt; who he really is and how he works and Blaine can’t wait to peel back more of those layers.


End file.
